ВРЕМЕНА У ЭКРАНА
by Sathe
Summary: Doom Patrol. Роковой Патруль. Отрывки из жизни обитателей Рокового Особняка, пока они коротали время до похищения Шефа за просмотром фильмов. Этот текст является переводом фанфика DragonSilhouette "Screen Time" (/s/13257797/1/Screen-Time) Публикуется с разрешения автора.
1. Глава 1 Представление

**ВРЕМЕНА У ЭКРАНА**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Роковой Патруль (Doom Patrol) не принадлежит ни мне, ни автору данного фанфика. Мне, как переводчику, не принадлежит идея этого фанфика. За всё, что твориться здесь, в ответе DragonSilhouette :0)

**Описание:** Doom Patrol. Роковой Патруль. Отрывки из жизни обитателей Рокового Особняка, пока они коротали время до похищения Шефа за просмотром фильмов.

**Примечание автора:** мне захотелось немного пофантазировать, свободно поиграть с персонажами канона, чтобы посмотреть, какой из этого получится фанфик. Однако, я не такой уж кинопрофи, и могла допустить в описании фильмов некоторые ошибки. Если увидите их - обязательно сообщите мне, и я всё исправлю. Это произведение я написала ещё и потому, что в Сети почти нет фанфиков по Роковому Патрулю.

Здесь будут, в основном, Рита, Ларри, Джейн (+ 64 остальных) и Клифф. Вик тоже появится, но ненадолго, поскольку он стал частью команды лишь в 2019 году.

**Примечание переводчика: **оригинал фанфика находится здесь: fanfiction _dot_ net/s/13257797/1/Screen-Time

Спасибо автору DragonSilhouette за разрешение на перевод. Читать понравившееся произведение чертовски приятно, но переводить его - особое удовольствие :)

* * *

**Глава 1**

**Представление**

60-е и 70-е годы были нелёгким временем для обитателей дома Коулдера. Два десятка лет единственными фильмами, разрешёнными к просмотру, были лишь те, в которых снялась Рита Фарр. Остальные кассеты были ею же тщательно спрятаны и не менее тщательно охраняемы, а на любые просьбы «сменить пластинку» Рита отвечала ледяным отказом.

Ларри дольше всех выдержал этот статус кво, относясь к Рите с большим пониманием. Видит Бог, она не единственная в этом доме, кого изводило осознание безвозвратной утраты своего будущего, отнятого у них через их нелепые _несчастные случаи_. Но даже у него наступил предел. Ларри сломался в 1979 году. Ему удалось достать видеомагнитофон, с которым начал процветать чёрный рынок фильмов без Риты Фарр, организованный в его спальне. Учитывая, что остальные тоже заслуживают тайм-аут, Ларри создал подпольный клуб по средам с ночным кинопросмотром. Рита узнала об этом лишь пару лет спустя. После грандиозного скандала, во время которого искрящийся приятель Ларри четыре раза сбегал из его тела, а Рита расплывалась бесформенной массой, заполняя собой полдома, они всё же пришли к соглашению: помимо остальных фильмов раз в неделю безоговорочно смотреть одну картину с участием Риты.

Постепенно Рита научилась получать удовольствие от фильмов, где её нет. Клифф открыл для себя целый мир нового кино, которое он раньше ни за что не стал бы смотреть. Ларри выучил наизусть все диалоги из фильмов с Ритой. Джейн расширила горизонты, заставив остальных войти во вкус просмотра фильмов на ДВД и широкоформатном телевизоре, а также уговорила Шефа купить подписку на Netflix.

Так проходят последующие несколько десятков лет. Мир за стенами Рокового Особняка стремительно мчится вперёд, но здесь время словно замерло. Обитатели дома и их новое любимое занятие остаются неизменными: для таких опасных людей, как они, фильмы становятся единственной безопасной возможностью хоть ненадолго покинуть свой приют, прожив небольшой кусочек чужой жизни вместе с героями на экране, взглянуть в крохотное окошко на внешний мир. (Пусть даже Джейн с её личностями и покидают время от времени Роковой Особняк, но они непременно возвращаются в привычную обитель).

Так неспешно и спокойно проходили их годы, пока однажды Шеф не оказался похищенным каким-то злодеем, что к чёртовой матери перевернуло их жизни. Но это произошло только в 2019 году. Большинство случайных историй этого сборника относятся к намного более раннему периоду жизни обитателей дома Коулдера. Так что, приступим.


	2. Глава 2 Сердце Пустыни с Ритой Фарр

**Глава 2**

**Сердце Пустыни, в главной роли – Рита Фарр**

* * *

**14 января 2001 года, 19:34**

Рита фыркнула:

\- Ты слишком много от этого ждёшь! Одри просто сложна и многогранна, полна противоречий. И нет у неё синдрома множественных личностей!

Ларри не сдавался:

\- И всё же... У неё был срыв, бросила парня, уволилась, остриглась, сбежала в Канаду и стала жить отшельником в лесах. Затем её вдруг словно подменили, она решает вернуться к цивилизации и своей прошлой жизни. На полпути у неё опять происходит нервный срыв и она снова бежит в леса. И далее это повторяется. Совершенно очевидно, что в ней борятся за власть над телом две личности.

\- Лишь потому, что у разных людей свои способы, как справиться со стрессом жизни в большом городе, не значит, что у них раздвоение личности, Ларри.

\- А я, пожалуй, соглашусь с Ларри, - сказала Джейн, подаваясь вперёд из своего уголка дивана. – Поверьте человеку, который делит своё тело с 64 личностями.

Она пощёлкала пультом, увеличивая звук на телевизоре, чтобы прекратить споры. На экране Одри в страстном монологе описывала достоинства жизни в цивилизации, и горько сожалела о том, что стала отшельницей.

Клифф, в своём стальном кресле, которое специально купил для него Шеф, пытался всеми силами отвлечься от фильма и грезил наяву. Это был уже сорок седьмой раз, что он смотрел «Сердце Пустыни», и лишь Богу известно, сколько раз Рита заставляла смотреть этот фильм Ларри и Джейн. Но при каждом просмотре они непременно находили в картине что-то, что заставляло их горячо спорить. Сам Клифф был согласен с остальными – персонаж Риты действительно походил на человека с раздвоением личности, - и по его мнению эту тему уже давно следовало закрыть и перейти к более серьёзному вопросу: какого чёрта фильм называется «Сердце Пустыни», если почти всё действие его происходит в грёбанной тундре?!

\- Серьёзно? Тогда почему фильм называется «Сердце Пустыни», если почти всё его действие происходит в Канадской тундре?! – выпалил Ларри.

\- Название говорит о неистребимом желании Одри найти смысл! – гордо вскинулась Рита.

Клифф закатил глаза:

\- И какого хрена это значит?

Рита театрально вздохнула:

\- Боже, спаси меня от этих невежд...


	3. Глава 3 Молчание Ягнят

**Глава 3**

**Молчание Ягнят**

* * *

**14 февраля 1993, 19:10**

Хаммерхед познакомила Риту, Ларри и Клиффа с «Молчанием Ягнят».

\- Выиграл дохрена наград, - информировала она. – Так что, давай-ка, киносучка, чтоб я тебя не слышала, и спокойно поглядела на Ганнибала Лектера, мать твою.

С этими словами Хаммерхед растолкала на диване Риту и Ларри, усевшись между ними.

\- О, конечно, давайте насладимся психологическим триллером на День Святого Валентина, - презрительно, но вполголоса проговорила Рита. Она сидела, обиженно надувшись, в своём углу дивана – на День Святого Валентина все обычно смотрели «Моё Сердце Стремится к Тебе» с ней в главной роли. Она настаивала на этом каждый год и остальные, как правило, не саботировали традиционный просмотр. До сегодняшнего дня.

Хаммерхед сгребла миску масляного попкорна Риты с кофейного столика и бухнула себе на колени. Было очевидно, что делиться она им ни с кем не собирается. Зачерпнув горсть попкорна, Хаммерхед прохрипела в сторону Риты:

\- Услышу от тебя ещё звук – кадык вырву, бля.

Рита благоразумно закрыла рот и вжалась в диван. Ларри осторожно поднялся и отправился сделать ещё порцию попкорна.

Клифф в своём неизменном кресле разглядывал обложку кассеты.

\- А чё у ней моль на рту? – выдал он наконец.

\- Узнаешь из фильма, мать твою, тупая сраная куча ржавого железа, бля, - ответила Хаммерхед. – А теперь заткнись, на хрен, и не мешай смотреть.

На экране агент Старлинг пыталась разговорить Ганнибала Лектера, когда Ларри вернулся с попкорном для Риты. Передав ей миску, Ларри сел обратно на диван рядом с Хаммерхед, вздрогнув, когда она ткнула его в бок локтем, чтобы он не мешал ей.

Фильм был хорош. Рита осталась в восторге от игры Джоди Фостер и Энтони Хопкинса; Ларри испытал смешанные чувства, наблюдая за охотой на Баффало Билла; Хаммерхед развлекалась вовсю, когда Лектер виртуозно сбежал из своей камеры. Клифф же всё это время судорожно пытался отогнать мысли о своей дочери, которая могла оказаться в подобной ситуации, что и эти бедняжки с мотыльками на губах.

Когда фильм закончился, Хаммерхед переключилась на Джейн. Оглядевшись, Джейн метнула взгляд на обложку кассеты, лежащую на кофейном столике, и пустилась в разглагольствования о Баффало Билле, и о том, как он бесит даже её.

\- Как бы, окей, он отказывается от смены пола. Да, его жизнь – отстой, но это не даёт ему право издеваться над невинными девушками в подвале!

Клифф осторожно взял миску с недоеденным попкорном с колен Джейн и поставил её на кофейный столик рядом с пустой миской Риты, многозначительно проговорив:

\- Да, как бы херово тебе не было в своей шкуре, это не повод становиться монстром и убивать людей.

\- Некоторые, знаешь ли, ничего с этим поделать не могут, - огрызнулась Рита.

Наступила неловкая тишина, во время которой Рита, резко отвернувшись, нервно прижала рукой начинающую оплывать левую щёку. Наконец, Ларри мягко сказал:

\- Он не хотел тебя обидеть.

\- Да... – глубоко вздохнула Рита, вновь обретя контроль над своим прекрасным телом, и взглянула в светящиеся глаза Клиффа. - Извини за грубость, Клифф. Я не должна была принимать это на свой счёт.

Клифф примирительно кивнул:

\- Ну, ты же не такая, правда? Тот парень, он убивал девушек специально. Ты же, наоборот, закрылась от всех здесь, чтобы никого даже случайно не покалечить... Ты не такая, как он. Ты – хорошая. А кто будет с этим спорить, пусть на хрен идёт!

\- О, Клифф, как мило, - просияла Рита.

Джейн пнула кофейный столик и сказала:

\- Жаль нарушать сей трогательный момент, но электрическая фигня из космоса снова сбежала от Ларри.


	4. Глава 4 Гарри Поттер

**Глава 4**

**Гарри Поттер и Философский Камень**

* * *

**1 сентября 2019, 20:54**

На экране Сортировочная Шляпа объявила Гарри Гриффиндорцем. А на неизменном диване перед телевизором проходила своя церемония сортировки.

\- Я в Хаффлпаффе, - сообщила Джейн. – Куколка тоже. Хаммерхед - в Гриффиндоре, Флит – в Слизерине, Прекрасная Дочь Висельника – в Райвенкло, Чёрная Аннис...

Джейн без колебаний рассортировала все свои 64 личности по факультетам Хогвартса, пока остальные обитатели Рокового Дома взирали на неё с недоумением. Наконец, она добралась и до них.

\- Клифф, естественно, в Гриффиндоре. Ну, или в Райвенкло.

\- Ладно, - озадаченно проговорил Клифф, не зная, как относиться к этой информации.

Вик же уставился на робота. Он не знал своих товарищей по команде настолько хорошо, насколько они изучили друг друга за десятки лет в своём добровольном заключении, и, возможно чего-то не понимал, но...

\- Не думаю, что Клифф в Райвенкло, уж извини, - сказал Вик Джейн.

Клифф со скрежетом повернул голову и поглядел на Вика.

\- Это, что, сильно хреново?

\- Да, нет же, послушайте, - запротестовала Джейн. – Клифф может быть Гриффиндорцем, потому что он был гонщиком до того, как стал мозгом в жестянке. А гонщиком не может быть трусливый засранец, ведь там же скорость, аварии и прочая херня. Кроме того, когда Рита устроила в городе погром и текла по улице, именно Клифф не побоялся и сумел её остановить, что как раз отличает его, как Гриффиндорца. Ну, а в Райвенкло он мог бы попасть... - Джейн повернулась к Клиффу. – Потому, что ищет ответы. Ответы о своей дочери.

Клифф замер. Вик, до этого внимательно слушавший Джейн, почувствовал, что она ступила на зыбкую почву.

\- Да, да, это так, - продолжила Джейн, словно ничего не заметив. – А это как раз свойство всех Райвенкловцев – стремление к познанию. Однако, если бы ты ещё по-Гриффиндорски мог взять и позвонить ей...

\- Джейн...

Джейн пожала плечами.

\- А вот, кстати, твоя железная дорога впечатляет. Ты, по ходу, дофига всякой технической херни должен был изучить, чтоб такое построить.

Желая переменить тему, Вик повернулся к Ларри:

\- А как насчёт тебя? Гриффиндор, Хаффлпафф?

\- Нет, точно не Хаффлпафф, - категорически отрезал Ларри.

Вик понял, что снова была затронута неудобная тема. Наверное, ему не стоило предлагать _Гарри Поттера_ для сегодняшнего просмотра.

\- Конечно же, нет, - поспешно сказала Рита, мягко положив ладонь на забинтованную руку Ларри. – Военный лётчик-испытатель может быть только Гриффиндорцем.

Вик благодарно кивнул ей.

Актриса гордо вскинула голову и продолжила:

\- А я была бы в Райвенкло, чему свидетельствует мой острый ум и творчество в кино.

\- А Вик – в Слизерине, - неожиданно добавил Клифф.

Вик вскинулся:

\- Что? Нет! Я не могу быть отрицательным персонажем! Я супергерой!

Джейн закатила глаза.

\- Быть в Слизерине, не значит быть злым, болван. Это значит – быть прирождённым лидером, который стремится доказать это, в том числе и своему отцу, например. Ты амбициозен. Ты – настоящий Слизеринец.

Вик несколько секунд молчал, переваривая информацию.

\- Вот чёрт, я в Слизерене, - наконец обречённо сказал он.

\- Не сомневайся.


	5. Глава 5 Горбатая Гора

**Глава ****5**

**Горбатая Гора**

* * *

**13 февраля 2007, 1:25**

В гостиной было тихо. Мягкий луч бледного лунного света слегка пробивался сквозь тонкую щель между тяжёлыми шторами. Человек с забинтованным лицом и руками, одетый в тёплое коричневое пальто поверх тёмно-зелёной водолазки и серых брюк, сидя дремал на диване. Телевизор беззвучно показывал активную дамочку, увлечённо расхваливающую блендер.

Внезапно, с лёгким щелчком, из груди Ларри вырвался Антидух и вспорхнул к книжным полкам, на которых расположилась огромная коллекция фильмов. Его электрические пальцы мягко скользили по названиям на кассетах и дисках, время от времени выдвигая то один, до другой фильм, чтобы прочесть содержание на обложке. Наконец, он нашёл то, что искал. Через секунду Антидух был уже перед телевизором и вкладывал диск «Горбатая Гора» в ДВД плейер. Промотав вперёд, Антидух включил звук на телевизоре и вернулся в тело Ларри.

Мгновение спустя, Ларри шевельнулся, и открыл глаза, услышав звуки фильма. Передёрнувшись от статики, которая всегда появлялась при возвращении Антидуха, Ларри туманно уставился на двух мужчин, переговаривающихся на экране телевизора.

\- У нас могла бы быть отличная жизнь вместе... Чёрт возьми, могла бы!

О, да, он знает этот фильм. Рита очень воодушевилась посмотреть его, когда он только вышел. Ларри скосил глаза на светящееся пятно под водолазкой у себя на груди.

\- Это не смешно.

Только лёгкий электрический разряд у него на руке был ответом.

\- Это из-за тебя я такой... Я ничто... И нигде...

Ларри выключил телевизор и побрёл в свою комнату.


	6. Глава 6 Человеческая Многоножка

**Глава 6**

**Человеческая Многоножка**

* * *

**8 августа 2011, 16:12**

_Этот фильм предложила Джейн, потому что она очень, очень ужасный человек, чёрное любопытство которого, в конце концов, довело всех._

**_Примечание автора, при активной поддержке переводчика:_**_ не смотрите «Человеческую Многоножку». Не читайте статьи в Википедии. Мои, так называемые друзья, познакомили меня с этим фильмом, после чего мне понадобилось 12 галлонов отбеливателя для мозга, чтобы прийти в себя._

С самого начала было ясно, что «Человеческая Многоножка», как выразилась Рита, «мерзость наивысшего порядка».

\- Как вообще кто-то захотел создать такой фильм?! – Рита с отвращением отвернулась, когда персонажи на экране начали омерзительно передвигаться. Она чувствовала, что желание жить впервые за долгое время вновь покидает её перед лицом сего кошмара.

Ларри осторожно положил руку на желудок, изо всех сил стараясь, чтоб его ненароком не стошнило. Ему очень не хотелось захлебнуться, хотя, снова взглянув на экран, он передумал, и решил, что такой исход будет даже кстати – смерть, как избавление от необходимости смотреть _это_.

\- Да, какого хрена мы это смотрим?! – прогремел Клифф. Этот фильм причинял боль только его мозгу, но он не мог позволить себе испортить единственную неподдающуюся замене часть себя. – Всё настолько отвратительно, что даже игра Риты не спасла бы этот фильм!

Рита фыркнула:

\- Умоляю! Я бы лучше себе в голову выстрелила, чем согласилась бы играть в этом... _безумном кошмаре_!

В самом дальнем уголке дивана, Джейн, сидя в позе эмбриона, раскачивалась вперед-назад, и, безостановочно вполголоса матерясь, надеялась, что кто-то из других личностей займёт её место. К сожалению, у них оказалось достаточно здравого смысла, и они были рады предоставить Джейн возможность пребывать в её собственноручно созданном аду.

\- Где пульт?! – срывающимся голосом спросила Рита, поднявшись с дивана и нервно оглядываясь. – Я не могу найти пульт!

Это повергло всех в панику.

Антидух, почувствовав, что больше не может оставаться в осквернённой этим фильмом комнате, вырвался из груди Ларри и скрылся, по пути просто взорвав ДВД плейер.

Все (кроме Ларри) облегчённо вздохнули.


	7. Глава 7 Макбет с Ритой Фарр

**Глава 7**

**Макбет, в главной роли – Рита Фарр**

* * *

**22 ноября 1965, 23:51**

В тёмной гостиной жужжал старый проектор. Перед ним, на диване, сидели рядом мужчина и женщина, негромко комментируя происходящее на полотне. Впрочем, говорила, в основном, она, он же почти всё время молчал, лишь иногда подавая голос в знак согласия, показывая, что внимательно слушает.

«Не успел я опомниться от изумления,

как явились королевские посланцы,

величая меня Кавдорским таном, титулом,

которым эти вещие сестры

меня только что приветствовали,

предуказав грядущее восклицанием:

"Здравствуй, будущий король!" ...»

Рита не сводила глаз с полотна, с восхищением глядя на прошлую себя, которая блестяще справлялась с ролью Леди Макбет.

\- Леди Макбет всегда была одним из моих самых любимых персонажей Шекспира. И, подумать только, я была запасным вариантом режиссёра! Запасным вариантом!

\- Вот, идиот, - Ларри сидел, подпирая голову рукой, опирающейся на подлокотник дивана.

\- Очень больно было носить этот кринолин, но взгляни, как я двигаюсь! Кажется, что я родилась в нём!

\- Как грациозно.

\- Мой коллега, сыгравший Макбета, тот ещё шут, но, должна признать, при этом – отличный актёр. Последнее, что я о нём слышала, он получил главную роль в каком-то кассовом боевике, - Рита запнулась, внезапно вспомнив, что больше ей никогда не блистать на экране. Её правая щека начала оплывать. Она попыталась взять себя в руки.

\- А ты знал, что образ Леди Макбет, который я создала в этом фильме, был признан наиболее запоминающимся из всех, что были до этого?

Ларри кивнул, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил:

\- Да. Ты уже девятнадцать раз говорила это, - он вытащил из кармана брюк маленький блокнотик и карандаш, и добавил галочку напротив «Незабываемой Леди Макбет». – Теперь двадцать.

Рита шикнула на него. Стряхнув меланхолию, она стремительно встала и повторила свою позу на полотне. Её лицо снова стало прекрасным, когда она начала страстно декламировать монолог Леди Макбет.

«Слетайтесь, духи

Смертельных мыслей, извратите пол мой,

От головы до ног меня насытьте

Жестокостью! Сгустите кровь мою,

Замкните входы и пути раздумью...»

Ларри покачал головой, но всё же невольно улыбнулся под маской бинтов.


	8. Глава 8 Жан де Флоретт

**Глава 8**

**Жан де Флоретт**

* * *

**1 октября 1998, 19:00**

Когда по чёрному фону медленно поползли вверх белые титры, Клифф понял, что просидел неподвижно, и не отрываясь от экрана, весь фильм, что для него было совершенно непривычно.

«Жан де Флоретт» - это фильм о жадности, эгоизме и равнодушии. Он напомнил Клиффу о том, что хоть они и оградили мир от себя, закрывшись здесь, мир этот не перестал быть жестоким. Довольно часто добровольные пленники Рокового Дома убеждали себя, что они, прежде всего, хотели защитить людей от своих опасных «странностей». И, признаться честно, отчасти это было именно так. (Кто знает, что могло бы произойти, начни Рита впадать в панику в общественном месте, или кто-то из наиболее враждебно настроенных личностей Джейн вынырнул бы из Подземелья). Но другая причина крылась в них самих: они хотели защитить себя от недружелюбного мира.

От мира, в котором люди, менее опасные, чем Рита, считаются монстрами.

От мира, в котором люди, менее изуродованные, чем Ларри, считаются безобразными.

От мира, в котором люди, менее непредсказуемые, чем Джейн, считаются странными.

От мира, в котором люди, менее искусственные, чем Клифф, отвергаются обществом.

От мира, в котором люди, добрые сердцем, но отличающиеся от остальных, считаются чем-то лишним, что должно быть уничтожено, или, по крайней мере, изолировано от общества. Никто не горит желанием помочь им, проявить сочувствие. (Клифф ещё помнил то время, когда он не мог делать того, на что раньше даже не обращал внимания – например, преодолеть пару низеньких ступеней, и остро нуждался в поддержке и помощи).

История Жана де Флоретт – это напоминание о том, что мир вовсе не такой уж понимающий, терпеливый и удобный для таких, как они. Пока обитатели Рокового Дома постепенно приходили к выводу, что деньги – не самое главное, а в их случае, и вовсе последнее, что им может пригодиться, мир снаружи всё ещё не пришёл к этому осознанию. Деньги, сила, власть, собственная безопасность – эти вещи заставляют людей быть куда более ужасными и жестокими, чем личные монстры каждого в Роковом Доме. (Клифф не знал всех подробностей прошлого своих товарищей, но слышал, что вроде как Рита однажды содержалась в особом заведении, а Ларри находился под наблюдением в некоем «бюро», и у него сложилось впечатление, что это были для них не самые приятные воспоминания).

Клифф ещё какое-то время размышлял над фильмом, но вскоре решил, что ему не нравится эта глубокомысленная и депрессивная херня. Он решительно выдернул кассету из магнитофона и с хрустом запихнул в него один из фильмов с Ритой. «Марсиане Атакуют!»: в любой непонятной ситуации просто отключи мозг.


	9. Глава 9 История Игрушек

**Глава 9**

**История Игрушек**

* * *

**7 августа 2005, 15:39**

\- Поверь мне, ты будешь в восторге, - сказал Клифф.

Он осторожно вставил диск в дивиди плейер и уселся в своё кресло. Куколка, сидевшая на диване, нетерпеливо захихикала. Сегодня в гостиной они были вдвоём. Шеф опять отсутствовал, Рита вязала в своей комнате, а Ларри возился с клумбами за домом. Куколка всегда была одной из самых любимых личностей Клиффа, но ему редко удавалось застать её, поэтому сегодня он старался не терять времени и использовать свой шанс получше подружиться с ней. Клифф помнил, как они с Джейн смотрели этот мультфильм, когда заполучили диск, и Джейн одобрила его выбор. А то, что хорошо для Джейн, ещё лучше для Куколки.

Куколка восторженно охала и ахала, глядя на проделки игрушек Энди, и подскакивала на диване, когда ей что-то особенно нравилось. Она с увлечением смотрела, как Вуди и Базз искали дорогу домой, оказавшись забытыми семьёй Энди на заправке. Глядя на её светящееся от восхищения личико, Клифф испытывал знакомое нежное чувство, которое, казалось, наполняло его железные доспехи теплотой.

На секунду ему даже показалось, что рядом с ним сидит Клара, а не Куколка.

Он замер.

Нет. Он не должен так делать. Это несправедливо по отношению ни к Кларе, ни к Куколке.

Поднявшись из своего кресла, Клифф невнятно пробормотал что-то о необходимости смазать свои суставы маслом, и поспешил прочь из гостиной.

Едва он вышел, улыбка исчезла с лица Куколки, она грустно посмотрела в пустой дверной проём, где скрылся Клифф. По её телу прошла рябь, выпуская редкую гостью из Подземелья.

Прижав коленки к груди и обхватив ноги руками, она тихо досмотрела оставшийся мультфильм.


	10. Глава 10 Игра На Понижение

**Глава 10**

**Игра На Понижение**

* * *

**10 февраля 2019, 2:49**

Пожилой мужчина с глазами древнего старика, сидящий в инвалидном кресле в полутёмной гостиной, с неподдельным восхищением следил за развитием событий фильма «Игра На Понижение» на огромном телевизоре, «подаренном» Джейн обитателям Особняка. На экране хедж-фонд Майкла Бьюрри зарабатывал миллиарды на падении рынка недвижимости, в то время, как тысячи людей теряли работы и дома. Найлс уже не раз видел этот фильм, и сейчас он скорее проводил время у телевизора, нежели вникал в сюжет, стараясь отогнать тяжёлые мысли, пока остальные резиденты Особняка мирно спали в своих кроватях.

Всё возрастающее чувство тревоги наполняло Шефа. Чувство, что все его планы, всё над чем он так долго и кропотливо работал, вскоре разрушится. Мистер Никто последнее время слишком уж активизировался, словно замышляя что-то. Они оба затеяли опасную игру. Но с опасными играми Найлс был хорошо знаком, впрочем, как и Эрик Морден. Ему уже приходилось играть в них и с Бюро Нормализации, и с Ойевай, пользуясь раньше помощью Рокового Патруля, а теперь и новых обитателей Особняка. И всегда он выходил сухим из воды. Конечно, бывали и... побочные эффекты, но это было не важно. Они не имели значения.

Найлс считал, что в этом они с Майклом Бьюрри очень похожи. Он понимал, что вырванная им победа означала страдания для других. И не то, чтобы его это не беспокоило - нет, он переживал, несмотря на осуждения, - просто… Дороти его волновала гораздо больше. Тем не менее, он желал, чтобы сохранность его дочери не обходилась так дорого остальным, но изменить это было не в его силах. Всё всегда было только так и не иначе.

Он даже призадумался было о том, чтобы отправить нынешних резидентов Особняка на Улицу Дэнни: там они могли бы быть в безопасности, что бы ни планировал Мистер Никто. Во всяком случае, это лучше, чем держать их здесь, в доме. Но вскоре Шеф отказался от этой идеи, вспомнив, что Бюро намеревается снова попытаться захватить эту странную разумную улицу, и Ларри вряд ли отреагирует на это спокойно.

Найлс нахмурился и мысленно пожал плечами. Рита, Ларри, Клифф, Джейн… Они сильны. Они сами могут позаботиться о себе. Он в них верил. Конечно, они не самые отважные из людей, но они борцы, что уже делает их больше, чем был Роковой Патруль.

Найлс до боли сцепил пальцы рук.

Тёмные времена приходят.

Не важно. Всё получится.

Должно получиться.

Ради Дороти.


	11. Глава 11 Дом-Монстр

**Глава 11**

**Дом - Монстр**

* * *

**24 мая 2019, 2:09**

Ларри осторожно положил Кирпич Дэнни со своими уменьшенными товарищами на журнальный столик перед телевизором, и включил первый попавшийся фильм на Netflix. Им, как нельзя кстати, оказался "Дом-Монстр". Ларри сделал погромче, а затем прошёл к картине с застрявшими на ней Мистером Никто и Охотником За Бородой, осторожно взял её за край и засунул в ближайший высокий шкаф. С ней им всем ещё предстоит разобраться.

Убедившись, что все его друзья и Кирпич Дэнни в порядке, Ларри принёс им гигантский по их нынешним меркам кусок пиццы и стакан воды с соломкой, после чего отправился на поиски Киплинга и Флекса, в надежде, что хоть один из них знает, как увеличивать людей.

Джейн оторвала кусок от пиццы и постучала ногой по Кирпичу:

\- Эй, тебе нужна какая-нибудь еда?

На поверхности Дэнни возникла надпись:

"Я черпаю силу из счастья и сохранности каждого из моих ГражДэнн. Пока вам хорошо, я буду в порядке".

Ранее Ларри уже успел глубоко извиниться за атомный взрыв, который он устроил на Дэнни, оставив от него лишь этот кирпич, но Дэнни совершенно не винил его. Лучше уж быть кирпичом, чем оказаться полностью уничтоженным гигантскими крысой и тараканом. Все единодушно сошлись на том, что это был лучший выход из ситуации. Тем более, что остальные ГражДэнни спаслись благодаря Флексу, а, значит, всё постепенно наладится.

Атмосфера торжества победы воцарилась на Кирпиче. Все единодушно чувствовали, что пережили ещё одно сумасшедшие приключение, и чёрт возьми, заслужили это отметить. Их экзальтация и восторг были настоящим бальзамом для Дэнни, который незамедлительно изобразил улыбающееся лицо на своей стороне, обращённой к телевизору, и приготовился смотреть кино, упиваясь радостью своих друзей.

Вдохновлённый чудесным мультфильмом, Дэнни с восторгом начал планировать своё следующее воплощение. Ему всегда нравились бунгало. Они будут такими, как Дом-Монстр, только добрыми и заботливыми. Хмм, да, "Дэнни Бунгало" - в этом определённо что-то есть...


	12. Глава 12 12 Разгневанных Мужчин

**Глава 12**

**12 Разгневанных Мужчин**

* * *

**2 июня 1978, 10:49**

Джейн решительно игнорировала гам у себя в голове, пытаясь сосредоточиться на фильме. Она уже погрузилась в сюжет о двенадцати судьях, заперших себя в тесной комнате, пока не будет принято решение о судьбе паренька, обвиняемого в убийстве своего отца.

В Подземелье же одиннадцать разгневанных женщин цапались между собой. Все говорили одновременно, и никак не могли прийти к соглашению. Никто не пытался сдерживаться, каждая в качестве аргумента готова была пустить в ход свои странные способности, и голос единственной в Подземелье уравновешенной женщины невозможно было услышать за воплями блондинки, доказывающей, что это её шанс наконец-то найти настоящую любовь.

Собрание гудело, словно потревоженный улей, поглощая все прочие звуки, в том числе звук приближающихся твёрдых шагов. Двенадцатая женщина, злая, как чёрт, присоединилась к остальным, толпящимся на платформе около поезда метро. Гнев Хаммерхед достиг своего пика, когда она увидела одиннадцать бесполезных личностей, которые были не в состоянии решить назревшую проблему. В её сознании ещё было свежо воспоминание о случившемся с Мирандой, и клокотала ярость от бессилия, и ненависть к остальным, из-за того, что она всегда была последней, получавшей актуальную информацию.

\- Эй, ублюдки!

Громовой голос Хаммерхед заставил всех вздрогнуть и разом замолчать. Она подождала несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться, что её слушают, и продолжила:

\- Какого хрена тут происходит?

Женщины переглянулись, и Секретарша, негласно взяв ответственность на себя, сделала небольшой шаг по направлению к Хаммерхед.

\- Мы пытаемся решить, кто будет главной ведущей личностью.

Хаммерхед нахмурилась.

\- И кто сейчас наверху?

\- Джейн, - ответила Буровой Билл, скрестив руки на груди. – Но она говорит что занимается этим временно.

Заклинательница фыркнула:

\- Она единственная главная личность, у которой есть опыт жизни наверху. Поэтому ей и быть ведущей.

\- Кроме… ну, вы знаете… - нервно проговорила Пенни Фартинг, чем немедленно привлекла осуждающие взгляды остальных.

Губы Секретарши сжались в нитку:

\- Не обсуждается!

Внезапно из толпы расталкивая остальных, выбралась Карен.

\- Я согласна!

\- Нет! - Впервые за сегодняшний вечер все женщины были солидарны друг с другом.

Флит нахмурилась и выдула розовый пузырь из своей жвачки, лопнув его в сторону Карен.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? Тебя никто не приглашал.

Карен с вызовом посмотрела на неё:

\- Я сама себя пригласила!

Тем временем Монахиня внимательно смотрела на доктора Харрисон. Доктор Харрисон взглянула на неё своими бесстрастными глазами. Монахиня слегка приподняла бровь:

\- Как насчёт вас, доктор Харрисон? Вы были наверху довольно продолжительное время.

\- Но я не ведущая личность, - ответила спокойно доктор Харрисон.

\- Вы можете ею стать, если захотите.

Доктор Харрисон только безнадёжно покачала головой, когда другие личности ухватились за новую тему для обсуждения.

Хаммерхед выругалась и шлёпнула ладонью по стене, чтобы снова призвать всех порядку:

\- Соберитесь!

Люси Фьюги прижала руку ко лбу:

\- Это всё бесполезно. Должна быть Джейн. Никто другой не справится.

Хаммерхед сощурилась на неё:

\- Давай-ка я тебе кое-что объясню: никто не может заставить Джейн делать то что она не хочет.

Прекрасная Дочь Висельника вздохнула, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Исполнять долг не всегда приятно, а наш долг, прежде всего, защищать Кей, - вдумчиво проговорила она. - Джейн может ненавидеть быть ведущей личностью, но это не меняет тот факт, что она лучше всех подходит на эту роль. Она должна выполнять свой долг во благо Подземелья, - она многозначительно наклонила голову. – И во благо Кей.

Её слова полностью обезоружили оппозицию. Никто не мог с этим спорить. Если эти двенадцать абсолютно различных женщин и имели что-то общее, так это была их любовь к Кей и стремление защитить её. В конце концов, она была и причиной, и целью их существования.

Мама Пятидесятница первая нарушила тишину:

\- Прекрасная Дочь Висельника права. Джейн должна это делать ради Кей.

Все посмотрели на Секретаршу. Она немного подумала, затем кивнула.

\- Доктор Харрисон, поговорите с Джейн. Убедитесь, что она всё как следует понимает.

В реальном мире Джейн отключилась как раз в тот момент, когда двенадцать судей на экране приняли единогласное решение, что мальчишка не виновен, чем спасли его от смертельного приговора.


	13. Глава 13 Шансы Есть

**прим. переводчика: **вдохновлённая работой над переводом этого фанфика, я написала данную главу, и, с разрешения автора, публикую под номером 13. Также эту главу я перевела на английский, и автор фанфика опубликовала её под тем же номером у себя на этом же ресурсе. Продолжение её глав идёт дальше по порядку.

* * *

**Глава 13**

**«Шансы Есть»**

**22 октября 2018, 17:30**

Тихий тёплый вечер опустился на небольшой лесной посёлок. Почти во всех домах лёгкий ветерок развевал занавеси в открытых окнах. И только одно бунгало казалось необжитым. На траве перед ним не красовались зонтики и удобная садовая мебель, подоконники не украшали яркие цветы в горшках. Его окна были закрыты и шторы плотно задёрнуты. Только на заброшенной террасе перед входной дверью, прислонившись к стене с обшарпанной краской, скучали два электрических самоката.

Тем не менее, в бунгало жили люди.

Тёплый вечер застал Риту и Ларри за неспешным разговором на фоне вечерних новостей без звука. На экране, в ярких вспышках фотоаппаратов известная актриса махала публике с красной дорожки. Рита прервала свои рассуждения о вреде веганства, глубоко вздохнула, судорожно прижав ладонь к правой щеке, начавшей предательски таять. Ларри заметил её жест и взял пульт с подлокотника дивана. На другом канале весёлый рослый пилот, отдав честь, забирался в тесную кабину военного реактивного самолёта. Рита решительно взяла пульт из забинтованных рук Ларри и выключила телевизор.

\- На сегодня хватит телевидения, - сказала она.

Ларри откинул голову на спинку дивана, а Рита залпом допила остаток своего «Мартини» и отставила пустой бокал на журнальный столик.

\- Всегда найдётся что-то, что напомнит нам о прошлом, Рита, - сказал Ларри. – Какой смысл выключать телевизор. Дело в нас. Нам надо просто признать это и жить... существовать дальше.

Рита невидящим взглядом смотрела перед собой.

\- Я не хочу существовать, - мрачно сказала она. – Надо перестать прятаться, Ларри. И тебя это тоже касается. Вас обоих, между прочим.

Ларри встал с дивана, прошёлся по небольшой, но уютной гостиной, приоткрыл штору, несколько секунд поглядел на улицу, затем снова вернулся к дивану, но не сел.

\- У меня от ярости перехватывает дыхание, когда я думаю о том, что сделал с нами Шеф, - зло сказал он. – Не укладывается в голове, что человек, которому, как мы считали, мы обязаны жизнью, оказался чудовищем, эти жизни у нас отнявшим!

\- Ларри, послушай, - сказала Рита, доливая себе «Мартини» из красивой бутылки, стоявшей рядом на столике. – Это не самое худшее, что могло с нами произойти.

Ларри остолбенел от этих слов. Он непонимающе развёл руками и смотрел на Риту, пока она отпивала из своего бокала. Наконец, к нему вернулся дар речи:

\- Ты ведь это с сарказмом сказала, да?

Рита обаятельно улыбнулась и похлопала ладонью по дивану рядом с собой. Ларри механически сел, всё также, не сводя с неё взгляда.

\- Во время работы над фильмом «Сердце Пустыни» среди членов съёмочной группы был пиротехник, в прошлом – профессиональный пожарник. У него всё тело было в шрамах, обожжённое лицо, он был страшен. Принимал таблетки горстями. Ни с кем не общался, держался в стороне. И знаешь, что, Ларри?

\- Что? – напряжённо спросил Ларри, слушавший, затаив дыхание.

\- Он умер, - ответила Рита и снова отпила «Мартини». – Он умер, Ларри. Лет в семьдесят. Самым заурядным образом: состарился и умер.

Рита задумчиво замолчала. Ларри, хорошо изучивший Риту, знал, что будет продолжение, поэтому сидел, не проронив ни слова. Наконец, Рита, снова отпив «Мартини», продолжила:

\- Он прожил такую же одинокую жизнь, что и ты, но у него не было странного электрического приятеля из космоса, он знал болезни, немощь и не был практически бессмертен, - назидательно проговорила она. – Многие люди на свете увечны и одиноки. Кого-то калечит несчастный случай, кого-то – другие люди. Поэтому не стоит считать себя чем-то особенным. Сдаваться или нет – вот о чём мы должны думать.

Ларри откинулся на спинку дивана. Через неподвижную маску бинтов, покрывавших его лицо, невозможно было понять, о чём он думал, но Рита уже неплохо знала Ларри, и понимала, что его мысли сейчас блуждают по самым тёмным закоулкам памяти, выискивая там ответы. Они довольно долго молчали, слушая приглушённый шум посёлка за стенами бунгало. Уже почти стемнело. Рита протянула руку к высокому торшеру около дивана и включила свет. Первым заговорил Ларри.

\- А если не сдаваться, то что нас ждёт?

\- Не знаю, - ответила Рита. – Но я видела объявление в газете, что местной школе требуется учитель для драмкружка.

\- Ты серьёзно? – Ларри сел полубоком и взглянул на неё. – А мне, наверное, следует податься в инструкторы лётной школы?

\- Не обязательно, - мягко сказала Рита. – Ты сам решишь, каким будет твой путь. Начни хотя бы с того, чтобы наладить отношения с Антидухом. Ведь он остался ради тебя.

Ларри невольно коснулся рукой груди, где сразу блеснул неясный свет.

\- Хватит прятаться, Ларри, - повторила Рита. – Всё равно нам не вернуть прошлого, не стать тем, кем мы были. Пора становиться чем-то ещё.

\- Я просто пилот, я больше ничего не умею, - тихо сказал Ларри.

Рита улыбнулась одной из своих прекрасных улыбок и успокаивающе погладила Ларри по руке:

\- Это в прошлом!

Она встала с дивана, грациозно прошла по комнате к небольшому магнитофону. Ларри остался сидеть на диване, глядя на пол перед собой. Рита пощёлкала кнопками, и гостиную наполнили мелодичные звуки рояля. Перед лицом Ларри возникла открытая ладонь Риты. Он поднял на неё взгляд. Рита выжидательно стояла рядом, приглашая его на танец. Зазвучал волнующий голос Джонни Маттиса, и Ларри, подав Рите руку, встал с дивана. Они сделали шаг на свободный от мебели пятачок гостиной и Рита положила руки ему на плечи. Ларри осторожно обнял её за талию.

Так они медленно танцевали в полутёмной гостиной, и каждый думал о своём.

* * *

_Прим. автора главы:_

* "Рита прервала свои рассуждения о вреде веганства..." - отсылка на актёра Мэттью Зака, делившего роль Ларри с Мэттом Бомером. Зак - веган, он более худой, чем Бомер, и костюм шился на него (бинты, водолазка, брюки и пальто), поэтому у Мэтта Бомера, игравшего Ларри "в человеческом виде", случился из-за этого курьёз во время съёмок, когда ему для сцены в Фактопии пришлось надеть костюм Зака. Мэтт присел на корточки и узкие брюки с треском разошлись у него на ноге по шву, начиная от пятой точки.

* Песня, под которую танцевали Рита и Ларри - "Chances Are" by Johnny Mathis. Это отсылка на фильм "The Normal Heart" (по пьесе Ларри Крамера), где Мэтт Бомер блестяще сыграл роль второго плана и получил за неё Золотой Глобус. Фильм повествует о вспышке новой болезни, названной тогда "вирусом геев" (СПИД). Мэтт Бомер в юности читал эту пьесу, и был очень рад возможности сыграть в фильме по ней. В одной из сцен бойфренд Феликса (Мэтт Бомер) - Нед (Марк Руффало) и доктор Эмма Брукнер (Джулия Робертс) танцуют под эту самую песню.


	14. Глава 14 Мулен Руж!

**Глава 14**

**Мулен Руж!**

**2 Апреля 2019, 13:01**

Рита крутила в руках бокал вина, задумчиво глядя на экран. Романтические мелодии мюзикла отдавались в её душе воспоминаниями. Пока Кристьян пытался впечатлить прекрасную Сатин своей балладой, Рита думала о том, что всегда хотела играть мюзикле. Поэтому мать записала её на занятия по пению и танцам, и эти уроки стали её отдушиной, её вдохновением, когда она была только начинающей актрисой. К сожалению, ей так и не выпал шанс показать эти таланты на сцене.

_"- Можно подумать, человечеству не хватает глупых песенок о любви..."_

Мысли Риты переключились на Стива Дэйтона. Она на мгновение представила себя в роли Сатин, а его - в роли Кристьяна. Но тут же с раздражением отмахнулась от этой картины. Они не подходят. Они смешны.

В то время, когда Рита и Стив были вместе, действительно казалось, что они любят друг друга. Она даже была уверена, что Стив - самый прекрасный и очаровательный мужчина в мире. Но сейчас, после долгих десятилетий самосозерцания и опыта в борьбе со своим "я", Рита уже могла открыто признаться себе в том, чем на самом деле был для неё их роман: протестом, источником доступного комфорта, оазисом среди бесконечных тёмных дней её жизни. В её сердце всегда будет место для Стива, даже несмотря на то, как всё закончилось. И боль от мысли о том, как Стив коротает свои дни в полуразрушенном доме, в полузабытьи, в созданном им мире сладкой лжи, тоже останется с ней. Однако...

_"- Отныне и навеки мы можем быть героями..."_

Как бы Рита не вела себя, она очень хорошо отдавала себе отчёт в том, что имеет сейчас. У неё были Ларри, Джейн, Клифф и даже Вик. (Возможно, снова будет и Шеф, если им удастся найти его). Да, она законченная эгоистка, и никогда не пожертвует всем этим ради Стива. Пусть он и нравится ей, но эту свою странную (может ли она посметь так назвать их?) "семью" она _любит_.

Рита вздохнула. Ей пора перестать думать о Стиве каждый раз, когда она смотрит фильм даже с малейшим намёком на романтику. Она откинулась на спинку дивана, пригубила бокал с вином, и постаралась выбросить лишние мысли из головы. На экране Кристьян и Сатин пели дуэтом, нежно глядя друг на друга. Рита мягко улыбнулась, глядя на их любовь. Может быть, однажды она найдёт своего Кристьяна. Но сейчас ей вполне хватает для счастья её маленькой странной семьи.

_"Как прекрасна жизнь, когда ты есть в этом мире..."_


	15. Глава 15 Зодиак

**Глава 15**

**Зодиак**

**29 июля 2016, 15:12**

Полуденный зной заполнил город. На пустой в эту ужасающую жару парковке у пиццерии одиноко стояла побитая чёрная машина. От ресторанчика её отделяли несколько десятков метров и небольшой оазис из высоких кустистых деревьев. На месте водителя, закинув ноги на приборную доску, сидела молодая женщина в чёрном, и смотрела фильм "Зодиак" на своём телефоне. На заднем сидении высилась гора коробок с пиццей. Все окна были опущены, дурманящий запах пеперони витал вокруг машины. Внутри должно было быть нестерпимо душно, но жара, похоже, совершенно не волновала женщину.

Внезапно на парковку медленно въехала другая машина, и остановилась в нескольких метрах за первой. Человек с неприметной внешностью, одетый в тёплую не по погоде рубашку, застёгнутую на все пуговицы, коричневые брюки и с портфелем на плече, вышел из машины. Притворившись, что его интересует пиццерия, он неторопливо пересёк парковку, но, не дойдя до ресторанчика, скрылся среди деревьев. Некоторое время мужчина осторожно пробирался среди веток и стволов, пока не приблизился к машине с женщиной. В следующий момент он выскользнул из-за деревьев, никем не замеченный на этой совершенно пустой парковке. Женщина по-прежнему не отрывалась от маленького экрана.

Пригнувшись, он подкрался к чёрной машине, и сжал в руке острый кухонный нож, идеальный для перерезания глоток. Несколько секунд человек сидел под открытым окном рядом передней дверью. В его взбудораженном воображении он уже неожиданно вскакивал, замахивался, а женщина неистово кричала. Пальцы пульсировали, сжимая нож, которым он сейчас пройдётся по беззащитной шее женщины. Он предвкушал услышать сладкое бульканье, предсмертный хрип своей жертвы, такой же, как у предыдущих пяти... Он облизнул губы. Достаточно просто вскочить и…

\- Пошёл на хрен! - Внезапно прошипела женщина.

В ту же секунду человек ощутил жалящую боль под подбородком. Давясь кровью, он опустил глаза и увидел острый металлический предмет, состоящий букв из только что сказанной женщиной фразы, воткнутый в его собственное горло.

\- Стоп, что? - Рассеянно пробормотала женщина.

Человек сполз по двери на землю. Нож выпал у него из кулака. Руки метнулись к горлу в бессильной попытке остановить хлеставшую кровь.

\- Чёрт, из-за тебя я пропустила сцену с чуваком из ФБР.

Женщина резко распахнула дверь машины, отталкивая ею окровавленного мужчину подальше, и снова захлопнула её. Устроившись поудобнее, она вернулась к фильму.

Серийный убийца упал ничком и умер.


	16. Глава 16 Марсиане Атакуют!

**Глава 16**

**Марсиане Атакуют! В главной роли Рита Фарр.**

**1 сентября 1971, 22:04**

На экране Рита Фарр в роли Бетти – возлюбленной главного героя и вечной «девушкой в беде» - грациозно бежала (на шпильках) сквозь толпу паникующих горожан. Она театрально закричала, когда огромный, страшный марсианин схватил её поперёк талии и поволок в свой космический корабль, грозно высившийся над зданиями.

«- О нет! – кричала она. – Патрик, спаси меня!»

Патрик, лихой удалец, выстрелил в марсианина из своего револьвера, одновременно прокладывая себе путь к ним среди дюжины вооруженных пришельцев. Увидев, как Бетти исчезает в люке космического корабля, он воздел руки к небу и громогласно проревел:

«- Я спасу тебя, Бетти! Я не позволю этим марсианам превратить тебя в одну из своих наложниц!»

На диване перед телевизором, Ларри, с мученическим видом, смотрел на экран. Пусть его лицо и было покрыто бинтами, Рита уже давно научилась угадывать его мимику через язык тела. И смотреть этот фильм в компании доставляло ей особое садистское удовольствие – реакция на него людей всегда была бесценна.

\- Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты снималась в этом фильме, - проговорил Ларри.

Рита пожала плечами:

\- Это позволило мне разнообразить моё портфолио.

\- Просто у тебя был застой в карьере, и нормальных ролей тебе было не видать.

Рита элегантно повела головой.

\- В моей карьере застоев не было. Хотя, должна признать, были периоды, когда некоторые режиссёры недооценивали мой артистизм.

Они на некоторое время замолчали, пока Патрик геройски пробирался в космический корабль. Он в последний момент увернулся от стражников и, не колеблясь, направился точно в тот отсек, где держали Бетти.

Ларри заговорил первым.

\- А ты когда-нибудь задумывалась, что бы сказали на этот фильм настоящие пришельцы? – спросил он Риту.

\- Очевидно, им бы понравилось.

Патрик вырвал Бетти из лап марсиан, взорвав по пути их корабль, и, тем самым, спас город от вторжения. Экран потемнел, пошли титры. Рита игриво повернулась к Ларри:

\- Очередной вердикт, капитан Трейнор?

\- В очередной раз убеждаюсь, что твоя актёрская игра – лучшее, что было в этом фильме, - ответил Ларри.

Спустя годы, Марсианский Охотник, посмотрев этот фильм по настоянию Флэша, полностью согласился с этим утверждением.


	17. Глава 17 Зацепка

**Глава 17.**

**Зацепка.**

* * *

**10 марта 1999, 18:53**

Клифф сидел один в гостиной и смотрел фильм «Зацепка», когда в дверь требовательно постучали. На долю секунды у Клиффа вспыхнула надежда, что вернулась Джейн, но он тут же подумал, что вряд ли она бы стала стучать. Он заставил своё механическое тело подняться, и, топая через холл, громко крикнул в сторону лестницы:

\- Я открою!

Пройдя ко входной двери и распахнув её, Клифф немедленно получил пулю в грудь от человека в красных ботинках.

Она звякнула по металлической поверхности и отскочила, а Клифф рефлекторно выбросил свой железный кулак вперёд, врезаясь в лицо человека. Хрустнул череп, и Клифф автоматически подхватил опадающее тело. В следующую секунду он уже в панике втаскивал его внутрь особняка и ногой захлопывал дверь.

\- Чёртчёртчёртчёрт…

\- Что это было? – раздался голос Риты с лестницы.

\- Какой-то чувак стрелял в меня! – выкрикнул Клифф. – Всё нормально, он уже мёртв.

\- О Боже правый!

По лестнице застучали шаги и Рита с Ларри сбежали вниз как раз в тот момент, когда Клифф бросил тело человека в красных ботинках на диван в гостиной.

\- Клифф, что ты наделал? – встревоженно воскликнул Ларри. – Нам придётся целую вечности отмывать этот диван от крови!

Клифф постарался звучать как можно более удивлённо:

\- Мне казалось, у нас тут дела поважнее, чем какой-то там диван! Например, не знаю, чувак, которого я только что грохнул?!

Рита с омерзением на лице приблизилась к трупу.

\- А ты не мог убить его менее… эээ, отвратительно? Он выглядит, как персонаж фильма ужасов!

\- Я повторяю, я убил человека! – прогремел в который раз Клифф, пытаясь достучаться до разума остальных.

\- Да, да, мы поняли. А он застрелил тебя. – огрызнулся Ларри. – Кстати, почему?

\- Да хрен его знает! – ответил Клифф.

И вдруг в дверь снова постучали.

\- Вот дерьмо, кого там ещё принесло? – возмутился Клифф.

\- Иди и открой, - приказала ему Рита. – Мы позаботимся о мертвеце.

Клифф быстро утёр о куртку незнакомца кровь со своей руки, и поспешил в холл. Открыв дверь, он с трудом подавил в себе желание крепко выругаться.

На пороге стояла женщина-коп, молодая, приятная, с уставшими глазами. Она окинула быстрым удивлённым взглядом Клиффа, но никак не прокомментировала его внешний вид. Клифф как можно вежливее проговорил:

\- Чем могу помочь?

Полицейская представилась:

\- Сэр, моё имя офицер Бхандари. Я лишь хотела предупредить вас об опасном преступнике, которого видели в этом районе. Белый мужчина, лет сорока, метр восемьдесят, по последней информации был одет в чёрную куртку с капюшоном, джинсы и ярко-красные ботинки. Возможно, вооружён.

«Вот дерьмо,» - подумал Клифф, а вслух произнёс:

\- О, это ужасно!

И, снова стараясь звучать, как обеспокоенный честный гражданин (а не убийца), добавил:

\- Мы здесь никого похожего не видели, но будем осторожны.

Во время всего их диалога Клифф пытался по возможности закрыть собой вход в гостиную, но офицер всё же сумела как-то уловить там непонятное движение и увидеть мельком окровавленного мужчину, сидящего на диване. Дав Клиффу договорить, она решительно протиснулась между ним и стеной и направилась в сторону гостиной. Зайдя в в комнату, она остановилась на пороге. Клифф, сразу поспешивший за ней, едва не налетел на её спину, но вовремя притормозил. Он тоже заглянул в гостиную и его взору предстала довольно успокаивающая картина. Свет был приглушён, а на диване, спиной к ним, сидел мужчина, с которым в данный момент обнималась Рита. Клифф понял, что они с Ларри слышали их разговор и быстро приняли меры: на трупе сейчас были зелёная майка, джинсы, и носки. Пара бутылок вина стояли на журнальном столике, а по телевизору всё также шёл фильм «Зацепка». В другой двери гостиной материализовался Ларри с огромной миской чипсов. Офицер Бхандари откашлялась.

Рита очень артистично «вздрогнула от неожиданности» и, оторвавшись от трупа, взглянула на неё.

\- О, я не знала, что у нас сегодня будут гости, - звенящим голосом воскликнула она, для пущего эффекта смущённо краснея.

Ларри поставил миску с чипсами на журнальный столик и просто стоял рядом с диваном, растерянно гладя на полицейскую.

Клифф тем временем уже прошёл в гостиную и тоже остановился неподалёку.

Бхандари изумлённо разглядывала разношёрстную компанию: железного робота, женщину в стиле пятидесятых, мужчину в бинтах и человека с окровавленным лицом.

\- У нас Хэллоуин, - внезапно сказал Ларри. – Вечеринка.

\- В марте? – выпалила Бхандари.

\- Да, - подтвердила Рита. Она слегка поёрзала на диване и голова окровавленного мужчины неестественно откинулась в сторону.

Клифф громко рассмеялся, привлекая внимание Бхандари.

\- Гляньте-ка, Джонни уже отрубился! По ходу, веселья было слишком много, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Ха-ха, молодец, Джонни!

Бхандари медленно кивнула. Она явно была ошеломлена всем происходящим, но из вежливости ничего не спрашивала.

\- Что ж, если всё в порядке, я оставляю вас отмечать свой… эээ… Хэллоуин.

Клифф проводил её до двери. Бхандари пожелала ему спокойной ночи, села в свою машину и укатила прочь. Клифф закрыл дверь и вздохнул с облегчением. Вернувшись в гостиную, он застал Риту отталкивающей от себя труп с выражением омерзения на лице.

\- Снимите кто-нибудь этот чёртового мертвеца с моего платья!

Ларри стянул труп с дивана и не слишком церемонясь, бросил его под ноги Клиффа. Снова вздохнув, Клифф подхватил тело и собрался отнести его в подвал, но на полпути из гостиной остановился и оглянулся на Риту с Ларри.

\- Хэллоуин в марте? Народ, серьёзно?


	18. Глава 18 Это Огромная Тыква, Чарли Браун

**Глава 18. **

**Это Огромная Тыква, Чарли Браун!**

* * *

**31 Октября 1979, 3:20**

Джейн лениво жевала попкорн, пока Лайнус Ван Пелт тащил Салли Браун на бахчу, чтобы дождаться Великой Тыквы. На диване рядом с ней Ларри сосредоточенно крутил цветной кубик, не глядя на экран. Звук телевизора был приглушён, чтобы случайно не разбудить Риту и не навлечь её гнев.

Тем не менее, когда внезапно раздался запах озона и Антидух покинул Ларри, скрывшись в неизвестном направлении, Джейн даже бровью не повела.

Минут пятнадцать спустя, Антидух вернулся, осторожно неся гигантскую тыкву в своих эфирных руках. По всей вероятности, он взял её на бахче, которую Ларри завёл в этом году. Антидух положил тыкву на журнальный столик. Джейн оторвала взгляд от телевизора и впервые показала признаки заинтересованности его действиями. Антидух повернул тыкву к Джейн, и она увидела, что на ней уже вырезано типичное Хэллоуинское лицо. Она наклонилась ближе, заметив, что края отверстий носа, глаз и рта словно обожжены. Внутри тыква была тщательно выскоблена, а в дно воткнута одинокая трепещущая свечка.

Антидух тоже внимательно и, как показалось Джейн, критично осмотрел тыкву, прежде чем вернуться в тело Ларри.

Джейн снова откинулась на спинку дивана и продолжила смотреть фильм, пока Ларри осторожно приподнимался, разминая шею. Увидев тыкву на журнальном столике, он ткнул в неё пальцем и спросил Джейн:

\- Это ты, что ли, сделала?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда… - он замолчал, озарённый внезапной догадкой.

Джейн положила ноги на стол рядом с тыквой.

\- Не то чтобы меня это заботило, - всё также глядя в телевизор, проговорила она. – Но, кажется, это мирное действие. Думаю, он так пытается отметить Хэллоуин с тобой.

Ларри ничего не ответил. Они так и досмотрели фильм в тишине.

На следующее утро Ларри перекопал свою бахчу, с корнями повыдирав все тыквы. Джейн с неодобрением наблюдала за ним с террасы, но вмешиваться не собиралась. В конце концов, это не её дело.


End file.
